


15 Things You Didn't Know About Steve Rogers

by caslicker_81



Series: 15 Things You Didn't Know About... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gen, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslicker_81/pseuds/caslicker_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin. Some of these may be canon, some of them are made-up by my own hyperactive brain :) See notes for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Things You Didn't Know About Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a fun little piece I decided to make after reading a really good "15 Facts" fic on ff.net on one of my fave tv series. Like the summary says, not all of these are canon, to my knowledge. I am not trying to offend anyone for whatever reason nor copyright. I don't own Marvel or any of it's themes or characters. This is purely for our entertainment :) This hasn't been beta-read, so all mistakes are my own. Please leave feedback, good or bad, it's all greatly appreciated, so i can improve my writing for the future. I might also make more of these, so please comment what you'd like me to do next!

**15 Things You Didn't Know About Steve Rogers**  

 

1\. His favorite color is light blue, but a specific shade of light blue-when the waves of the ocean crash against rocky outcroppings, light blue. It calms him, takes him to a special place in his heart.

2\. He misses his mother every single day. She was his hero, his beacon of hope, when he was growing up, sick and frail. She was always strong and kind and warm and loving. She was selfless and brave and loyal and strongwilled. She loved all things, however small and insignificant, and always worked hard to ensure her loved ones were okay. Steve has strived to be like her ever since she started working in the TB ward, and he saw, truly, what a difference his mother could make in other people's lives

3\. He's always wanted a cat, but could never have one due to his allergies. When Project:Rebirth sucessfully eleminated all his ailments, he secretly made it his mission to find a stray cat and rescue it. He never got this done before he crashed into the ice, but after he was thawed out, he just happened to stumble across a box of abandoned kittens behind a dumpster. He took them in, originally hiding them in his closet before Tony found out and actually fell in love with them, too. They kept all 6, naming them Oreo, Sushi, Peter, Creamsicle, Peggy, and George Meowington.

4\. He goes all the way to Brooklyn to go to the same church he went to as a child every Sunday.

5\. Captain America is a persona. Steve Rogers is himself.

6\. He can't stand being cold. Reminds him of the ice.

7\. When he has a kid, the fireworks on the 4th of July always felt like a special birthday treat just for him. They still do, actually.

8\. His favorite food is lasagana. Nothing is quite like his mom's old lasagana, though.

9\. Steve Rogers is bisexual. Also, he regrets kissing Sharon. She's a good friend, but nothing more.

10\. Natasha kind of scares him.

11\. The one thing he misses about not having the serum? Getting drunk.

12\. He has to have Jarvis soundproof his door at night, cause he still gets wake-up-screaming nightmares. And he doesn't want any of his teammates to worry.

13\. He understands the internet alot better than most people think. He's a quick learner.

14\. When he and Sam go running, he still likes to run past him and say "on your left."

15\. He is kinda-sorta-maybe (totally) in love with James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes.


End file.
